Paper Game Community Awards
The Paper Game Community Awards (or PGCA) is a convention seasonally convention which shows off upcoming paper games and has awards for paper games released the season before. The first PGCA was set for December 21st 2013, but was canceled. A second was proposed but has not yet taken place. Awards The PGCA has lots of awards that paper games and consoles can win. Here is a list of them: *Best Game *Best Action Game *Best Adventure Game *Best Sports Game *Best Family Game *Best 2D Game *Best 3D Game *Best Graphics *Biggest Game *Best Soundrack for a Game *Best Original Game *Best Mulit-Console Compatable Game *Best Paper Game Console *Best Hardware for a Paper Game Console *Best Operating System for a Paper Game Console *Best Game Engine Best Game The Best Game Award will have the best paper game of the month. The game must have different and exciting gameplay, good enough graphics and an interesting storyline. It must stand out from all the other games with its fun and interesting gameplay. It must be good all round. Best Action Game The Best Action Game will have the best action game of the month. It must have lots of fast passed gameplay and must be very fun to play. Best Adventure Game The Best Adventure Game must be a game with lots of exploring and daring gameplay. It must be original and exciting with lots of different ways to play. Best Sports Game This game has to be about any sport where you play the sport in the game. It must be good all round but must have fun and realistic gameplay. Best Family Game This game must be a game for the whole family. It must be rated 3+ and have gameplay fit for the young and old. It mustn't contain violence and mustn't be too complicated. It has to be fun and exciting with something different to entertain everyone. Best 2D Game This game must be 2D and take advantage of the 2D feature. It must incorporate 2D graphics into it making it fun and different. Best 3D Game This game must be in 3D with 3D paper models. It must take the 3D feature and use it to make the game better. It must have things that push the 3D feature to its limits. Best Graphics This game must have the most impressive graphics in a paper game. It must be the most colorful, creative and believable visuals. It must have the best designs but also artwork. Biggest Game The Biggest Game Award will have the biggest paper game in the season. The game has to be the biggest number of pages out of every game but also must have a acceptable amount of content on each page. If games are double sided on paper then you can double the amount of pages compared to a game with only 1 side of the paper with content on it. Best Soundtrack for a Game The soundtrack for a game must be royalty free music that fits the scene of the game almost perfectly. Best Original Game The Best Original Game has to be a game that is different than anything ever seen before. It must be an original idea no-one has had before and must have gameplay never seen before but is really good. Best Multi-Console Game This game must be availible for alot of different consoles and must work well for every console. Best Paper Game Console This paper game console must be overall great. It must stand out from every other paper game console. It must have great specs, have a good controller, have a good Operating System and look really good. Best Hardware for a Paper Game Console This award must have the most impressive design and the best specs. It must be able to run 3D and 2D games and must be very powerful. It must have an interesting and different design to anything seen before. Best Operating System for a Paper Game Console This awards is for a console that has the best software. The consoles operating system must be easy and fun to use and must have lots of features not seen before that add more to the console. It must have a nice design and have lots of features to tweak around. Best Game Engine The best game engine must be an engine that has been used to created at least 1 game. It must have something never seen before and have an impressive level of graphics. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Paper Game Community Awards Category:PGCA Category:Best Game Category:Best Game Console Category:Awards Category:Convention